


Magnets

by IncongruousStrawberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncongruousStrawberry/pseuds/IncongruousStrawberry
Summary: During your third year of high school, you get acquainted with a very charming boy.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm still a beginner at both writing and fanfiction writing. I'm trying to do decent work and I had a lot of fun creating this. Any constructive feedback is more than welcome. I hope I will be able to share some of the fun I had with those who read this story.
> 
> Also, the idea is that they are already 18+ (end of the third year).

Kuroo Tetsurou was definitely a popular guy. Tall, athletic, with beautiful but weirdly cut hair, he always had a predatory sneer that made everyone shrink in his presence. Everyone except you.  
The reason was that, unlike most other people, you had fortuitously got the chance to discover that under that cocky and strict air he always showed around there was something else.  
After your second year of high school, you had to transfer to a new school, the Nekoma High. On the first day you had left home a bit too early, so you decided to take it easy on the way there, walking slowly and observing your surroundings in order to get a better view of your new city. While doing so, your attention was caught by a voice coming from your left. You turned your head toward that direction and saw a small green open space, in the middle of which stood a crouched boy and a tiny white and brown dog. The boy had a weird haircut that reminded you slightly of a rooster and he was talking to the puppy while petting him profusely.  
“You’re a good boy, aren’t you? My little good boy, you like when Kuroo pets you, don’t you? What a good boy you are…” The tone of the boy was the usual high-pitched and ridiculous tone people use when they talk to puppies and babies, and the thing clashed hilariously with his outer somewhat rebellious appearance.  
After a moment of affectionate tones, the boy noticed that you were observing him and his face darkened briefly. After having left the dog alone and after having inspected you from the bottom to the top (he was still crouched), he stood up and walked toward you, assuming an attitude that you soon discovered was his default one.  
“You attend Nekoma High, don’t you?” he asked confidently, recognising your uniform.  
“Yes”, you simply replied.  
“How is it that I’ve never seen you before?” His tone was inquisitional and somehow it seemed like he deemed it impossible that he could not know every single person (or maybe girl) in the school.  
“I’ve just transferred. Today will be my first day”, you replied, a little annoyed by the way the boy was towering over you now that he was standing and was looking at you closely.  
“Oh, which class?”  
“3A.”  
A pensive expression played across the boy’s face. “You don’t say…” Then he started walking, turning distractedly toward you with a gaze that meant “follow me”.  
Since you had to go in the same direction, you were left no choice but to walk together with him, but you felt a bit strange about the change in the attitude of the boy. You wondered if he was the type of person who constantly wanted to make an impression.

In truth, you had soon discovered that, to simply put it, Kuroo Tetsurou was a person with a thousand facets. Sometimes he was arrogant, but other times he was extremely humble; sometimes he could be a bit of a dick, but at times he could also be surprisingly kind; sometimes it seemed like he didn’t care about people that much, other times he almost seemed maternal. There was one thing that was constant, though, and that was that having to deal with him was always fun. And it was particularly fun when the boy was dumbfounded by the fact that you, unlike most of the girls in the school, didn’t hang on his words. It’s not that you didn’t notice the remarkable charm of the boy, but you had imposed upon yourself to keep a certain distance at least until you had the chance to get to know him better.

Being classmates had been a source of information, but you had the impression he wasn’t completely himself in that environment. New pieces of information started to arrive the first time he invited you to watch one of his friendly games. He had heard you telling a friend and classmate that you were free and he had immediately taken advantage of it, saying that you couldn’t miss the chance to see the great volleyball team of Nekoma High.  
Sceptical, but curious, you had accepted the invite and followed the boy to the gym, where he had briefly introduced you to his teammates, and particularly to Kenma, who you later discovered was his best friend.  
While the boys had gone into the locker room to change, you had found a place on the bleachers and shortly after a parade of boys in red had appeared in front of you. Needless to say, red suited him. The other team arrived soon and after a bit of warming-up the match began. You had watched some matches on TV, but looking at the movements of the players from up-close was rather exciting and you soon realised that Kuroo was a very good player. He had scored many points with his serves, strikes and blocks, but that wasn’t all.  
He had a real cool vibe when he played. He was determined, smart, a weird mixture of cold-blooded and hot-tempered. He was extraordinary. Even if he had neglected to mention it, he was the captain of the team and you had the chance to overhear the speech he had delivered to his teammates. It was something about blood and bringing the oxygen to the brain. It had seemed quite peculiar, but at the same time…  
BOOM. You got hit by a ball in the face, on your left eyebrow to be precise. You hadn’t had the time to avoid it because you were completely lost in thought and you had seen it just at the very last moment. The boy who had hit the ball last - you discovered later that it had been a receive gone bad - apologised over and over for a while and then the match continued normally, but you had noticed the worried expression of your voluminous haired friend.  
After the match, Kuroo had insisted on walking you home and, as soon as you had gone far enough from the school, he had taken you aside and caressed your temple gently, making you stare at his dark eyes in surprise.  
“Does it hurt?” he asked you, concern clouding his eyes.  
“No, I think it’s just slightly swollen. I haven’t had a chance to check my face on a mirror yet, but maybe it’s better this way”, you said chuckling.  
“Damned Yaku, of all the days he had to make that mistake it had to be today…” Kuro seemed a bit upset and had moved his hand, gesturing while talking.  
You stopped one of his hands by gently taking his wrist in your hand. “Kuroo, everything’s alright. By tomorrow I won’t even remember this happened.” You smiled. “Furthermore, that guy has played like a god today, so I really don’t think you can get mad at him.”  
Kuroo gave you a suspicious look and started walking again. “Is that so? And what do you think about me then?”  
You followed him, walking side by side. “Mmh… let me think…” You were playing. You knew that Kuroo wanted to hear you said that he was good, but it was funny to make him suffer just a little.  
The boy looked at you sideways. “If you talk like this, you make me start to think that maybe you deserved to be hit by a ball...”  
You laughed and then finally replied. “You’ve played very well, Kuroo. I’m no expert in volleyball but watching you play was very interesting.” While you walked and looked at the little shops you were passing by, you smiled and the lights of the windows reflected in your eyes. “Mmh…” you pondered for a moment.  
“What is it?” he asked, interested.  
“That speech about blood… could you explain it to me?” You had turned briefly toward him and glimpsed a hint of surprise in his eyes.  
“Oh… it’s just a thing I say before we start the match to psych up the others…”  
“Yeah, I got that part, but what does it mean?”  
“Well, in our team… the essential element is Kenma. Not just because he’s the setter, but also because he has an incredible analytical capacity that allows him to always choose the best strategies.” Kuroo looked at you for a moment and then brought his gaze in front of him again. “For this reason, he is the brain. And we, his teammates, have the responsibility to make the ball arrive to him in the best way possible, like the oxygen must flow in the blood and arrive to the brain, so that he can play at the best of his capabilities. That’s all.” The boy put his hands in his pockets.  
You pondered for a moment. “I understand. It makes sense now that you explained it…”, you paused for a second, already smiling internally, “you surely couldn’t have been referring to yourself when you were talking about the brain.” You had pronounced the sentence in a perfectly serious tone, so serious that Kuroo had needed a moment before understanding that you were teasing him.  
“Y/n!” he exclaimed in a scolding tone, turning at you.  
“Hey, I have never given you the permission to call me by my first name, you know?”  
The boy said nothing and instead replied with a crafty expression and then turned his gaze back in front of him, sighing and walking faster, as if you weren’t there anymore.  
You quickened your pace in order to keep up with him and nudged him lightly. “I was kidding. As much as I’d like to affirm the contrary, you’re not dumb.”  
The boy didn’t turn at you, pretending to be offended, but slowed down his pace so that you could start walking normally again.  
After a while you arrived in front of your house. “We’re here”, you said gesturing at it. “I still don’t get why you wanted to accompany me home since you live on the opposite side of town. It will take you forever to get home now.” You were close to your gate, the feet together and your gaze towards your shoes.  
“I clearly did it because I like you. Wasn’t it obvious at this point?” the boy replied with a candour only he could muster.  
You felt a clench in your stomach and raised your eyes, meeting those of the boy. For a moment you had thought that he was joking - you had always thought that the interest he had showed toward you was just a friendly fondness - but his face was terribly serious.  
You tried to say something, but your voice got stuck and your mouth remained half open, without a single sound coming out of it.  
“I want to kiss you, y/n”, said Kuroo, his eyes ardent and fixed on you.  
You remained speechless once more, your breathing passing quickly in and out of your mouth.  
Kuroo leaned forward - his magnetic dark eyes hadn’t left you a single instant - and kissed you. The kiss lasted about three seconds and it was a simple kiss, just a contact between your lips, but it was enough to make your head spin. Then the boy straightened himself, shot you his signature sneer and took a step back. “I’ll see you tomorrow. I expect you to be a bit more… talkative.” The sneer got bigger and even before he turned around and started walking home a red hue began to spread across your face and a smile rose slowly until your cheeks started looking like cute little knobs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his confession, you start dating and what will happen next will be imprinted in your memory forever.

The day after Kuroo’s confession you went to school with a mingle of agitation and happiness. You had decided to tell him your answer, but naturally fate had wanted you to be late that day and you had no intention of talking about personal stuff in class. So, when you finally arrived, you whispered a quick “We’ll talk about it later” to the tall boy, who was leaning on the door (probably waiting for you), and then dashed to your desk, hastily taking out your books.  
Kuroo used to sit in front and to the right of you and you found yourself staring at him for most of the time. Your gaze lingered on his weird hair that you had always wanted to touch, to his jacket that fitted his body perfectly, to his left leg that kept moving because he was bored, to his hand drawing scribbles on the notebook. Every now and then he would turn toward you just enough to be able to shoot you an enigmatic look. It seemed that the absence of an answer had made him be on pins and needles and even though that was the last of the things you wanted to do, at least you felt a sort of relief in having a further proof that he was serious about his feelings.  
As soon as the school break started, you tried to casually walk to him. “Do you have training today?”  
An untrained eye would have thought that Kuroo was his usual, confident and relaxed self, but you could feel he was as nervous as you were. He replied in a hushed voice: “Yes, but I’ve got some time after classes before they start. Meet me behind the gym.” That said, he walked out of the classroom, leaving you no opportunity to reply.

When classes ended, Kuroo went out of the room like nothing had happened and you slowly took the same path. It seemed like one of those chase scenes in the movies and the thing almost made you laugh, but you were too nervous for that. After a couple of minutes, the both of you were behind the volleyball gym, a quiet and unfrequented place mostly hidden from prying eyes by a clump of trees.  
You leaned slightly on the wall, as if you were trying to find some support, and looked at Kuroo, who was standing in front of you.  
“So?” the boy asked, clearly eager to hear your reply.  
You worked up the courage and stared at him straight in the eyes. “I like you too, Kuroo.” An embarrassed smile made its way onto your face. You had said it, there was no coming back now.  
“Dammit, y/n, you had me worried.” Kuroo released a smile of relief and took a step toward you. After looking at you closely and smiling at you, this time in a purely happy way, he leaned down to you, took your face in his hands, and kissed you.  
Your heart seemed to stop while you closed your eyes and savoured the moment. When the boy started interrupting the kiss, you brought your arms to his neck and clinged to him, kissing him again. A moment later, he had lifted you, his arms gripping at your back, and he had placed you on a little concrete slab so that your faces were now a bit closer.   
Just like that, you found yourself sitting on some cement with Kuroo placed between your legs and his tongue brushing against your upper lip, making you breathe in abruptly and open your mouth just enough for him to insert his tongue and start a warm, wet duel.  
You were unbelievably aroused, the nervousness of before completely forgotten and the awareness of your surroundings completely vanished. All you could think about was Kuroo. You kept kissing like that, clinging to one another, and at a certain point you felt something pressing on you in your pelvis area. That made you realise that the boy was as aroused as you were.  
Suddenly the noise of balls being thrown on the pavement started echoing in the gym behind your backs and you both remembered that Kuroo had training to attend. You both let out a chuckle and broke your embrace, looking at each other with a strangely satisfied expression.   
“Maybe you should go”, you told him with a hint of sadness in your voice.  
Kuroo looked around, his face vaguely embarrassed. “I can’t go to the gym in this… condition… I need to calm down first.”  
You couldn’t help but look down and you noticed that, in fact, his erection was somewhat visible under his pants. You let out a giggle. It made you happy that you could have this effect on him. “Okay, just think about something normal and unrelated like…”, you pondered for a moment, “kittens?”  
The eyes of the boy fell again on you and a sly smile appeared on his face. “If you wanted to help me, you took the wrong way, kitten.”  
Hearing him calling you that way made you feel a sudden spike of arousal and you bit your lip without even realising. Kuroo’s grin widened while he moved closer to you once again. He rested his lips against your neck, his breath making you shiver. “I see that you like that nickname, kitten”, he whispered and then he nibbled at your skin, eliciting a wince.  
You opened your eyes wide and pushed him away without too much conviction, placing your hands on his chest, but he took them in his hands and glanced at you in an unusually sweet way. “Can I see you after my training?”  
You nodded. “I’ll wait for you at the main entrance.”  
He gave you a slow, soft, passionate kiss and then shooed you. “Go now, I have to find my composure before going to the gym.”  
You shot him a smug smile and waved goodbye, walking slowly toward the school.

\---

You went to the school’s library, determined to spend your time studying, but all you could think about was Kuroo. After a couple of hours, you finally went to the school’s gate and just a moment later the boy joined you.  
He was still wearing his red volleyball tracksuit and his hair was crazier than usual.  
“Hey”, he told you with a smile.  
“Hey”, you answered, smiling back.  
“Would you like to come to my house? We could eat together.” The boy was already behaving like you were a solid couple. You were surprised, but it was actually really nice.  
You accepted and you both made your way to the station, since the boy lived at a couple of stops from the school.  
While you were sitting on a grey train bench and looked through the window in front of you, admiring the many buildings of Tokyo, you suddenly asked. “So, are we like… a legit couple now or…?” You tried to ask it casually, but you’d be lying if you said your heart wasn’t beating fast.  
Kuroo looked at you closely, as if he was trying to determine some hidden meaning in what you had just asked. “Of course”, he replied with certainty in his voice, “unless you don’t want to.”  
Your eyes widened at the unexpected addition. “Of course I want to.”  
At that reply, Kuroo simply took your hand in his and time stopped for a moment. It was ridiculous, you had already kissed, but you had never held hands before and for some reason that gesture made you feel on top of the world.

When you arrived at his house, you immediately realised that he hadn’t mentioned if it would be just the two of you or if you would meet his parents. Both options felt sort of… thorny. You entered the apartment and the boy laid his duffel bag near the entrance. “I’ll take a quick shower. Do you want to wait in my room?”  
You nodded and the boy tilted his head toward the corridor. “Follow me.” When you reached the end of it, he stopped, pointing on his right. “This is my room. Make yourself comfortable.” Then he turned to the door on the opposite side. “I’ll go here instead.” He shot you a sly glance and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
Entering his room, you started looking around curiously. There were some rock band’s posters and a Nekoma banner on the walls. On his desk obviously rested a volleyball and on a shelf there was a small collection of manga.  
You heard the noise of water running in the room opposite to yours and you started thinking about what you would have seen if you were there in that moment. You started blushing. You took one of the manga and started browsing it, trying to distract yourself. You wanted to sit somewhere, but the desk chair was covered in, well, every possible kind of object, so you had to opt for the bed.   
Some minutes of shamefully distracted reading later, you heard the bathroom door open and Kuroo appeared in front of you, towel in hand, drying his wet hair. But that wasn’t the thing that captured your attention the most: the boy had only put on some sweatpants and had his chest bare. And you couldn’t literally take your eyes off him. You already knew he had a nice body, but seeing it without clothes was something else. His arms were muscular, his pectorals and abs well defined, and you could glimpse his Apollo’s belt was slightly visible thanks to the low-rise of his pants. That wasn’t a sight you were used to and you realised that you would probably never get used to it.  
Kuroo placed the towel on the already crammed desk chair and noticed that you were staring at him.  
“Are you enjoying the view?” he said with his usual sneer.  
You bit your lip unconsciously. “I can’t say I’m not.”  
And just like that, a moment later the boy was on you. The manga now on the ground, your back leaning on the soft mattress and the chest of Kuroo almost pressed on yours. “We’ll have the house to ourselves for at least three hours. Should we make use of that?”  
You were so excited you could barely breathe. Managing to formulate a complete sentence in that moment would have been impossible so you simply raised your head and grabbed the bottom lip of the boy between your teeth, pulling it gently.  
Kuroo liked that. You immediately knew, not only because the boy let out a deep, feeble groan at your sudden move, but also because a moment later he did the same exact thing to you and soon your tongues were dancing in a warm embrace.  
Things were happening so fast. You were surprised by yourself. It had to be said, though, that you two had been friends for quite a lot of time now and in all this time you both had piled up a lot of tension.  
Your hands, previously on the boy’s jaw, finally went to his untamed black hair and then down on his long back, caressing gently his soft, burning skin.  
Not much time passed before the boy decided you had too many clothes on. He distanced himself a bit, sitting on his knees, and pulled you toward himself, his hands sliding along your sides until they reached the hem of your shirt. He took it off and a moment later he had you on his lap and started kissing you: first the lips, then the jaw, then the neck… You leaned backwards, resting on your hands, and he leaned forward, kissing your chest and untying your bra, freeing your breasts and looking at them with a satisfied smile.  
“You’re really pretty, kitten”, he said, making you feel a burst of heat in your lower abdomen. Then he started playing with your nipples as he was trying to tune in a radio station. Small moans left your lips as the boy took one of them in his mouth and started to suck at it lightly.  
Your breathing was excited and the way Kuroo lasciviously glanced at you was driving you crazy. You pushed yourself toward him and brought your arms around his neck, kissing him and hugging him tight. “You are fucking great, Kuroo.”  
The dark-eyed boy looked at you with an expression full of pride and desire and then he suddenly pushed you on the bed. “Call me Tetsurou.”  
Your eyes widened in surprise.  
“Tetsu is fine too”, he continued. A moment later, his eyes, previously locked on you, vanished from your sight as he pulled back for a moment and took off your sweatpants. As he saw your black panties, he made a sound of approval and then came back over you. This time, while kissing you, he started to rub his pelvis against you, making you feel how aroused he was. You breathed in quickly at the sudden stimulation of your core and hugged him tight while you returned hot wet kisses.  
Feeling his erection on you was making you go out of your mind. You felt the urge to do something. You pushed the boy sideways - it took a moment before he actually let you - and you placed yourself on him. Kuroo was looking at you with curious eyes, almost predatory. “What are you doing?” he asked.  
“Just wait and see”, you replied, and you started kissing his chest, slowly, going more and more down, and lingering on his right iliac crest and pulling down the hem of his pants just a bit so that you could kiss him better. You could feel the pleasure was rising in him as you got close to his hottest part, his member twitching slightly at your touch.  
Every now and then you glanced at the boy and you had the impression his eyes hadn’t left your face for a single moment. You grabbed the hem of both his pants and his boxers and started pulling them off, helped by Kuroo raising his waist a bit, and soon you found yourself face to face with his erected member.  
Well, what to say, you surely hadn’t thought you would do *that* literally the same day you guys got together, but once you had been alone with the boy, you hadn’t been able to control yourself anymore. You wanted to make him feel the most pleasure possible.  
You took his member in your hand and ran your tongue along it from the base till the head. Kuroo released a groan of pleasure and you almost moaned in response. He was too fucking sexy. You started licking the head slowly, using semicircular movements, and then you enveloped his member with your warm mouth. You were extremely aroused.  
“Y/n, you are driving me crazy”, Kuroo said, his voice broken from the sexual excitement, the breathing deep and fast. Then he rested his hand on your head, caressing it gently.  
You started bobbing up and down, your breasts brushing against his thighs. Then you started going a bit faster, feeling his breath becoming more and more excited and feeling yourself getting more and more wet.  
Kuroo patted you on the shoulder. “I need you to stop now or I won’t be able to do what I desire the most.” His face was twisted in pleasure and his usual grin was softened in a tremendously attractive way.  
“Kuroo”, you said, looking at him with desire.  
The boy took you by your wrists and pulled you close to him. “I told you to call me Tetsu.” Then he inserted his arm between your bodies and brushed with his fingers along your panties. “Fuck, you are soaking.”   
You licked his upper lip and he hugged you tight with an arm, kissing you passionately, while he inserted his hand under your panties and went touching your core directly. You moaned louder than you expected while he slid back and forth with his fingers and you moaned even louder when Kuroo stuck a finger inside you.  
“Fuck, y/n, I want to fuck you so bad.”  
You were burning. “Ku… Tetsu… me too.” Your reply was all he needed to go to the next step.   
Shortly thereafter he had you in his arms, your back now leaning on the bed, your panties on the end of the bed and your legs open wide.  
“Ah, wait.” He got to the night table and took out a condom and a moment later he was over you, the point of his member brushing against your core. “Are you sure, y/n?”  
“I am sure”, you answered in a murmur, your eyes filled with desire and your hands gripped tightly at his shoulders.  
Kuroo pushed himself into you easily, thanks to all the wetness he had you collect in the moments leading to this, and you both left out a moan. He started with a slow pace, so that you could adjust to the new situation and so that you both could enjoy every single sensation. You felt yourself burning, your breathing laboured and your eyes stuck on Kuroo, who was eating you with his eyes. Then he started to increase the pace and your voice started flowing louder, so you put a hand on your mouth to try and muffle the sound.  
But Kuroo was having none of it. He took your hand in his, interlacing your fingers on the bed. “Let me hear your voice, kitten”, he said with a deep voice that made you feel even more aroused.  
Between the thrusts you would look at his face, at his muscular arms, at his strong chest and every now and then at his member going in and out of you as if it was the most natural thing in the world. You had lost every ounce of control and your moans were loud while your hands squeezed on his back and your eyes rolled in pleasure.  
Kuroo was maintaining a fast pace now, his thrusts becoming more and more pleasant, so pleasant… your orgasm arrived sudden, powerful and inebriating. Your walls started clenching on him repeatedly, making him lose his mind. He kept thrusting into you, a bit stronger now, stimulating you even more, until he reached his orgasm, finishing it with a couple of firm thrusts accompanied by deep groans.  
Then the boy fell on you, resting his chest on yours with only part of his weight. “You are… amazing”, he said between laboured breaths. He brushed your cheek gently with his hand and then leaned closer to kiss you.  
You kissed him back, your breath still a bit shaky, and then smiled tiredly at him.  
He pulled out and then came lying next to you, making you lean your head on his shoulder while you both hugged each other.  
“Next time I’m going to spoil you too”, he announced without an ounce of shame in his voice.  
You winced a bit, surprised. Then you looked him in the eyes. “I’m looking forward to it.” You smiled, content, and gave him another kiss.


End file.
